The electrically variable hybrid transmission (EVT) system has been proposed for vehicles to improve fuel economy and reduce emissions. The EVT system splits mechanical power between an input shaft and an output shaft of a transmission into a mechanical power path and an electrical power path by differential gearing. The mechanical power path may include torque transmitting mechanisms, such as clutches and brakes, and gears. The electrical power path may employ two electrical power units, each of which may operate as a motor or as a generator. With an energy storage device such as a chemical battery, the EVT system can be incorporated into a hybrid vehicular powertrain for hybrid vehicles. Additional energy storage devices may be incorporated such as flywheel batteries, which use the inertia of a rotating flywheel to store kinetic energy. The kinetic energy is subsequently transformed into electrical energy by employing the rotating flywheel to operate a generator. Traditionally, the flywheel battery is remotely mounted from the EVT system.